For the Love of Snape
by EmmaCF
Summary: YAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! More uploaded! Um, not much happens...it's great fun, though. I promise I'll do more soon. I hate these stupid summaries
1. A Day to Remember

****

For the Love of Snape

Hi. This is my first fanfic, so please R/R. I guess just read on. Oh, and just for your info, Kelly is 11. I know she may seem older, but she really is just 11. In this story anyways. I'll maybe have stories later involving her at different ages because she is my alternate personality (yeah…). Read and enjoy (I hope.)

****

Chapter 1: A Day to Remember

Kelly sat down on the bleachers to put on her basketball shoes. Her friend, Dana, joined her.

"You see that guy over there?" Kelly looked up.

"Yeah," she said, "I see him."

"I hear he's a scout for this really awesome boarding school in England! With a great basketball team." Kelly glanced up at the man again. He had been staring at _her!_ He looked away, blushing slightly, and she whispered in Dana's ear.

"Dana! He was looking at me! Oh my god!" She stood up and walked onto the court, partly in a daze, and was too distracted to really comprehend what Coach Galton was saying about the visitor.

"Mr. Jason Maston is going to be watching practice today. And, as I'm sure you all have heard by now, he is a scout for a boarding school in England, so play your best." The Coach put them through an especially grueling workout, and by break time she had forgotten about Mr. Maston. Until he came to talk to her, that is.

"You're Kelly, right? Kelly Wick?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, I was wondering…if you'd like to consider going to boarding school. The one that I work for."

"I'd love to! I mean, I'd have to ask my parents first but sure!"

"I'll go to your house and discuss it with your parents and we'll talk to you after practice." Kelly smiled, half dazed by what he had just said.

"Come on, Kelly!" Coach Galton shouted. "Break's over!"

"I've gotta go," Kelly said. "I'll see you after practice. Bye." 

*********

Kelly's mom pulled the van into the garage and shut if off.

"Kelly? What all do you know about Mr. Mason's school?"

"I know it's a boarding school in England. And it has a good basketball program."

"It doesn't have a basketball team. At all."

"What?!? Then why would Mr. Maston come to—"

"Let him explain it. He'll do a much better job than I ever could." Kelly got out of the car, flabbergasted. Why would he be interested in her if not for her basketball? She was an okay student, but Dana was much better. Oh well. She'd see soon enough.

*********

"But—but magic can't real! Or witches either! That's all fairy tale stuff!" Kelly couldn't believe she had been told – she had the ability to do magic, and this school she was invited to was for witches and wizards.

"Would you believe me if I proved it?" Kelly nodded slightly. "All right then." He pulled a wand out of the robes he'd changed into since she'd seen him at the practice, and pointed it at her.

"Wait – you're going to do it on me?" she squeaked.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Kelly raised up off the couch and floated into the air.

"Whoa! Okay, I get it. Now put me down. Come on, put me down! Put me down!!" Mr. Maston lowered her onto the couch slowly. 

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah…Wait a minute, if I'm magic, can I do that?"

"You can learn how to if you come to school."

"What's it even called?" Kelly asked. "You never did tell me."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry."

__

Okay, well that's the first part. I know, not much Harry Potter stuff yet, that'll come later. Whenever I get the next one posted. I have no idea when that'll be, my parents disapprove of me getting on the Internet so I have to sneak around them. I'll try to get it up ASAP.


	2. The Meeting

__

A/N: Well, here's my second part. Thank you to Kelly (hee hee) who actually reviewed my first part. She was the only person. ***tear*** Anyways, for those of you who might not know yet, Kelly is NOT going to be going to school with Harry and the rest of them. She'll be going with Lily Evans and James Potter and some of the teachers and other people. I've finally told my dad that I post these things and he said that he'd let me do it and I wouldn't have to sneak around depending on my grade card. Oh well, I think it'll be good enough for me to do this LEGALLY. N-E-Wayz, here's part 2!

****

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Kelly and her parents went to Diagon Alley to get her school things the next week, the soonest they could get a flight to England. She was looking at the shops and people walking down the cobbled street.

"Oof! Watch where you're going!" Kelly looked up. She had bumped into a young boy about her age. He was pale, with blond hair and jet black eyes. He was thin, and rather tall.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I've never been here before and--"

She looked up and realized that the boy had disappeared.

"Now where did he go?" She wondered aloud.

"Probably to Knockturn Alley to find his dad." Kelly looked up and saw that a young girl had fallen in step with her. She was a borderline brunette - redhead with brilliant green eyes. "I'm Lily Evans. Don't worry about Lucius. He doesn't give half a rat's you-know-what about you. You're muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Muggle?"

"Muggle, as in human parents. Not a witch and a wizard?"

"Oh. Yeah. I only found out about this whole magic thing like a week ago. What about you?"

"Muggle-born. But I got an owl, and I've been staying at Diagon Alley. They send people to get you in America, don't they? I mean, you didn't get an owl, did you? Oh, never mind. But anyways, Lucius is a mean kid, I've already had a run-in with him. C'mon, let's go to Madame Pomfrey's. That's where I left the rest of my group." She dragged Kelly through the crowd to a small corner shop. The sign read:

Madame Pomfrey's

Cures and antidotes for

Almost Every Curse and Ailment

They entered the cool, dark store and Kelly saw a small group of kids her age in one corner.

"This is James," a boy with gray eyes, "and Remus," a boy with a shock of dark hair atop his head, "and Peter," a sickly, overly thin and too-pale boy whom Kelly instantly didn't trust, "and Sirius," who needed a haircut pretty badly, "and Hagrid," a massive boy who seemed like a teddy bear, "and Arthur," a boy with shockingly red hair, "and Judith. Her mom owns this shop."

"Hi," Kelly said. She seemed lost in the group. "I'm Kelly."

"Pleased the meet yeh, Kelly." Hagrid's loud voice filled the shop and several people turned to look at them.

"Uh, Hagrid, you probably shouldn't do that--" Peter's nasal voice died out as he finished the sentence. Kelly's distrust of him grew, though she didn't know why.

"Kelly? Kelly, hon, we need to get your school things." Her mom came into the store.

"I've gotta go, guys. I'll see you at school."

"Bye!" the group chorused. Kelly walked out of Pomfrey's and down Diagon Alley, glad that she knew someone before she actually went to Hogwarts.

*** *** ***

"I'm so nervous, you guys. What if I don't get into a good house?" The sorting ceremony was beginning and the hat was singing its heart out. Kelly was nervous.

"You'll do fine, Kelly." The song was finally done.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius stepped forward and put on the hat. It made its decision pretty quickly.

"Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered, except for the Slytherins. _(A/N: I wrote this a while back…sorry if it sucks)_

Kelly was anxious. She was the last person to be sorted. Everyone else in their group was in Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor!" Arthur Weasley staggered to the Gryffindor table. Kelly broke out into a cold sweat. 

"Wick, Kelly." She stood up and walked to the stool, feeling extremely tiny in the huge hall. The hat was placed on her head and she jumped when it whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm, you're very brave. And loyal to your friends. And enthusiastic. You're too energetic and innocent for Slytherin, so I would have to say…Gryffindor!"

*** *** ***

Lily ended up being Kelly's roommate, much to both of their glee.

"Did you see how the Hat didn't even touch those three guys' heads to put them into Slytherin?"

"Yeah, that was kinda disturbing. Who was it? Lucius, Tom Riddle, and that S-guy."

"Severus Snape?"

"Yeah, I think that's him. He wasn't as scary as the others, though. He just didn't really seem as bad."

"What're you talking about? He's like worse than them!"

"I'm not quite sure…I've just been able to tell things about people. And it's like I know what they're like before I meet them. Like Peter…ugh. But Hagrid is harmless."

:"You're scaring me. Good night."

"'Night." But Kelly couldn't fall asleep. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling, heard a noise and jumped. _I'm going to take a walk, calm myself down._ She got out of bed quietly and crept out of the common room. She wandered aimlessly around the passages until she was hopelessly lost in the Slytherin dungeons. _How'd I get down here?_

Just then, she heard two voices. She cowered in the shadows as Lucius and Tom strode by.

"Are you sure it'd work? I mean, mudbloods have to go, but maybe we should do it later on." Kelly gasped. Tom and Lucius whirled around and saw her.

"Well, well, well," Tom said, his voice dripping with malice. "What do we have here? A mudblood Gryffindor eavesdropping? What do you think we should do about this, Lucius?"

"Hmmm, I think we should--"


	3. Severus Snape

__

A/N: Well, here's chapter 3. Finally. I told my mom I was doing a history project so I could get on the computer. I'm so bad…not really. Snape is nice in this ff, at least in the beginning. This is kind of going to explain his past and why he's so mean (not that I care, since I rather hate Harry, but I'm probably the only one out there who loves Snape and hates those STUPID GRYFFINDORS). Um, if any names or spells or anything else is wrong, I really don't care…I'm here to write a story, not to get every little detail of the Harry Potter stuff right. And I had to make up spells because I couldn't remember. But enough of me blabbing. Please read and REVIEW THIS STORY!!!! THIS MEANS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Chapter 3: Severus Snape

Kelly huddled in the corner, hoping they wouldn't do anything too bad or painful to her.

"_Crucio_!" Sparks flew out of Lucius' wand, and pain hit Kelly. Her body thrashed around, hitting the walls and whatever else was near.

"Let this be a lesson to you, mudblood. If you so much as look at us the wrong way, you'll get even worse. _Wingardium leviosa._" He moved her to the main hallway and left with Tom.

Kelly didn't know how long she lay there. All she knew was that the pain wouldn't stop. What seemed like eons later, Professor Dumbledore, the Transfigurations teacher, happened to walk by and saw her. He rushed to her aid, removing the curse. She smiled weakly up at him before she blacked out.

Kelly woke up in the hospital wing. The nurse, Miss Duvall, was hovering over her.

"It's all right, honey. What happened?"

"I'd rather not say," Kelly said. If she told, Lucius and Tom would probably kill her. There was a knock on the door and Miss Duvall answered it. Professor Dumbledore stepped in with Headmaster Senecis and a woman Kelly didn't recognize. They whispered for a minute with Miss Duvall, then she slipped out of the room.

"Kelly? This is Cara Drake from the Ministry of Magic. She needs to ask you a few questions about what happened." Headmaster said. Kelly broke out in a cold sweat.

"This'll only take a few minutes. Okay, let's get down to business. Do you know that you were hit by the Cruciatus curse?" Kelly nodded. "Do you know that it is one of the Seven Unforgivable Curses and the person who cast it could be sent to Azkaban?" She shook her head. "All right. Do you know who placed the curse on you?" Kelly shook her head violently. "Could you tell us in your own words what happened?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk. I was closing the portrait…and then I heard someone say…say it. And then they moved me into the middle of the hall and left."

"There was more than one?"

"What?"

"You said 'they'. That usually means more than one person."

"I don't know…it sounded maybe like more than one person walking down the hall."

"Okay. That'll be all. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." The Headmasater and Miss Drake left the room.

"They threatened to do worse to you next time, didn't they?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"How'd you…how'd you know?" Kelly gasped. "I didn't…I wasn't that obvious, was I?"

"No, Kelly. I just took a wild guess, and I was right." He smiled benevolently at her and left.

A few months later, Kelly sat on her bed musing over the flowers she had found. The card said:

Kelly - I've been worried about you, because of what happened earlier in the year, even though you don't really know me. I'm looking forward to seeing you in class.

A Friend

She didn't know anyone who would write something like that. It couldn't have been one of her regular friends, because they were all with her watching the Quidditch practice. Then she had come back and found a dozen red roses and a card on her bed. No one recalled seeing them, and no one knew who they were from.

"That's it!" Kelly jumped up and started heading out of the common room.

"What's what?" Sirius asked. "Oh - lemme guess. Something about your mystery _boyfriend_." Kelly almost thought there was a touch of jealousy in his voice.

"Dumbledore! I'll see if these flowers are really an illusion!"

"Kelly Wick, sometimes you really scare me with your random-ness. If he's in one of OUR classes, how could he put that kind of an illusion on something?" Lily asked.

"Still, it's worth a try."

"She's right, Lily. It could be from a Slytherin, and they all know more about magic than they should. Besides, we could all use a break from our Potions essays." James said. Kelly noticed that him and Lily always seemed to quarrel.

__

Maybe they'll go out. She thought.

She explained the situation to Dumbledore. He agreed to test the flowers.

"Nonnus illasionis!" Sparks shot from his wand and the edges of the roses wavered and a small message popped out. Sirius picked it up and read it out loud.

" 'Only Kelly can dispel this illusion.' Hmmm, I wonder whose handwriting this is."

"What're yeh waiting fer? Try it!" Hagrid shouted.

Kelly picked up her wand. Her heart thudded in her chest. A lump congealed in her throat.

"Nonnus illasionis!" The roses disappeared and in their place appeared two small boxes. Kelly picked up the larger of the two. There was a note inside. She read it silently. It said:

Kelly - you're probably wondering who I am, and why I sent you these 'flowers.' I'm Severus Snape, a Slytherin. I'd like to talk to you, if you have the time. Leave me a note behind the gargoyle statue by your common room ASAP. I'll be sure to get it then.

Signed,

Severus

"Who's it from?" Lily asked. "C'mon, don't leave us hanging!"

"It's from…a friend, just like the other card said." Kelly didn't want them to know because she knew that they would stop her from writing back. She picked up the smaller box and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace.

The pendant was intricate, and she brought it to her face to see it better. It was an emerald set in silver with an inscription on the side.

"Vera amor non moritur?" Judith had leaned over and read the inscription. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's Latin. It means 'True love does not die.' " Kelly said in a dreamy voice. Everyone gawked at her, and in a minute the dreamy expression disappeared from her face, and she looked kind of confused. "Why're you looking at me like that?" No one answered, so she turned to Professor Dumbledore. "What?"

"I think we should go talk the Headmaster, Kelly. The rest of you, get back to your common room. C'mon, Kelly, let's go."

"Bye, Kelly." Sirius said, then ran ahead to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Why do I need to see Headmaster Senecis? What's wrong?"

"You'll see when we get there." He said mysteriously. Kelly stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

"Hello, Albus, Ms. Wick. What can I do for you?"

"I have great news for the whole school. Kelly's a Seer! I just saw proof."

"What do you mean, I'm a Seer? I've never…wait, can Seers know things about people? Without ever meeting them, like knowing if they're good or bad?"

"Some can, yes. I'm guessing you can do that. Now what was your proof, Albus?"

"I watched her have a Seeing Trance. In my office, in fact."

"What was the cause?"

"A necklace. A present from another student." Dumbledore and Senecis were too involved in their conversation to notice Kelly, so she slipped out, went to Dumbledore's office to get the note and necklace, and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

James and Lily were sitting on one of the couches together. James' arm was around Lily and they were talking quietly, so Kelly was careful not to disturb them.

When she finally got to her room, she sat down at her desk and tried to write a note to Severus, but she couldn't get it to sound right.

Frustrated, she accidentally spilled her ink, and it fell all over her parchment. As she picked up the ruined parchment to throw away, she noticed there was a word spelled out by the places that hadn't absorbed the ink. She had to squint to see what it said: Beware. Kelly gasped and fell backwards on her chair because at that same instant Lily walked into the room and scared her.

"Whoa - you all right, Kelly? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kelly struggled to her feet.

"I'm fine," She answered a little too quickly. "Just fine and dandy."

"I _almost_ believe you. What's wrong? You've been acting really for the past couple of months. Everyone's been talking about it. We're worried."

"I'm fine, okay? I'm just a little stressed, that's all. And I haven't played basketball in forever. Don't worry about me, I'll be all right. Hey, what's up with you and James?"

"We're…we're going out!" Lily was practically glowing with excitement, and Kelly was happy for her.

"Congrats! Hey, can I work on some stuff in here?"

"I'm kind of tired, could you work in the common room?" Kelly walked downstairs. She looked at the clock and realized that it was 11:30; Severus would be checking the statue soon. She still hadn't written anything.

"What'm I gonna do?" She paced the room a few times. "That's it!" She would go out and talk to him in person. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and stepped quietly out of the portrait hole. Sure enough, Severus was there, looking behind the gargoyle for the note. She tiptoed behind him.

"Looking for something?" she whispered. He whirled around, startled by the unexpected visitor. He relaxed slightly when he saw who it was, but he was still tense. "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything to--"

"Sssshhh! He whispered. He took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. As Kelly watched, their skin took on the appearance of the castle walls. She pressed herself against the wall just as Headmaster Senecis walked by, then turned the corner. Kelly let out a breath of relief that she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"You shouldn't've come out here." He said. "Why didn't you just write back?"

"I couldn't think of anything to write. Besides, writing is SO impersonal."

"Well, we can't stay out here. Where could we go to talk?"

"Umm, how about Dumbledore's office? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, considering what just happened with us."

"What d'you mean?" Severus had a suspicious look on his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's nothing like" He started to give a horrified look. "like that. I mean, he's a teacher! And ages older than me. Eeew! Gross!" They left their skin the gray color just in case someone came through the halls, but no one did, so they took it off in Dumbledore's office.

"Lumos." Kelly gave Severus a half-smirk when the tip of her wand started to glow. "You're not the only one who can do magic, you know. I just don't know illusions or other stuff we haven't learned in class."

"Ignis." Severus lit a candle, and Kelly turned off her wand. "So you weren't scared when you found out that **_I_** gave you the necklace?"

"Obviously not, since I'm here. Why would you scare me?"

"Well, I am in Slytherin, and you saw the incident with the Sorting Hat."

"So? I knew you weren't bad since I first saw you. I just had a feeling, I guess you could say." Severus was silent for a minute.

"You're a Seer, aren't you?" Kelly struggled to keep a straight face but lost the battle. "God, no, don't let this happen to me!"

"What?" Kelly asked confusedly. "What's wrong with me being a Seer?"

"N--nothing. Absolutely nothing." He finished a little more strongly. "So, I hear you play basketball."

"Do you know much about it?"

"Nope. I'd never even heard of it until I heard you played it."

"Okay. So you start with a team of players…"

__

Aaaawwww, how cute. Review this so I know what to do with it next. I think there's going to be a love triangle…definitely going to be one. But I won't tell you who's in it. But review and thanx to all of you who did, Sioned (you're Pam, aren't you?) and others that I don't feel like naming. I love you all!!!!! And thanks to Kelly, who is behaving, unlike some other characters *grumbles at Erin*. See ya l8r! P.S. check out my favorite authors!


	4. Break-Ups, Mermaids, and Curses

****

Chapter 3: Break-Ups, Mermaids, and Curses

__

A/N: Hey all. Sorry it took me so long to get this posted. I've been really busy. It's actually been written (but not typed) for over a week, but I didn't type it because I've been getting, on average, 4-5 hours of sleep a night. Anyways,** READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how to get this through to you, but if I don't have more than ten reviews I won't post the next chapter! It's as simple as that.**

The nightly meetings had been going on now for two months now and Severus and Kelly really were a cute couple, perfect for each other. But then they were no longer secret...

"Where were you last night? I woke up at 2:10 and you weren't in bed yet. What were you doing?" Lily asked. She was obviously concerned about Kelly.

"I was...um, studying. Professor Dumbledore gave me some stuff to look over. About being a Seer." Well, it was kind of the truth anyway. He did give her an old textbook from Divination so she could start to learn how to use her powers. But even with her Seeing abilities she couldn't figure out Severus' initial reaction to finding out that she was a Seer. It just didn't make sense.

"Earth to Kelly. It's time for Potions. With Slytherins. Ugh. That class never ends soon enough." Sirius was hovering over her. "Are you all right? You've been acting weird lately and you were out all night last night and--"

"Sirius. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. C'mon, we're gonna be late for Potions." Sirius grabbed her arm and prevented her from leaving.

"Why're you so eager to get to Potions?" He asked suspiciously. Just then Lily walked by and started to talk to Kelly, who was thankful for the distraction.

"Hey Lily, how're you and James doing?"

"We're great. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." They walked off together, leaving Sirius behind. Kelly was relieved. Her amateur Seeing ability had told her that something was wrong, but she'd figured that out on her own considering what had just happened. She knew she couldn't keep the relationship between her and Severus a secret forever, but she knew this wasn't the time. She didn't need her Seeing abilities to know that.

That morning at breakfast Kelly was early and was the only person in the whole dining hall. The owl post had started to arrive and Kelly got a letter from her parents, and there was a note from Dana included. It said:

Kelly - Hey girl, what's up? I'm mad at you because you haven't even written to me once since you left for England. How is it there? Are you learning any new basketball moves? You'd better be coming home for Christmas Break (you guys call it Christmas Holidays, don't you?) and show me what you've learned.

Dana

p.s. - make a ton of new friends? boyfriends perhaps?

Kelly smiled. Just two months had passed and she had grown up. Dana, on the other hand, was still an average eleven - year - old. She opened the letter from her parents. 

Kelly,

We're sorry honey but we're not going to be able to bring you home for Christmas. We just can't afford it. We thought you should tell Dana. We love you.

Love, Mum and Dad

Kelly looked up, tears flooding her eyes, and saw someone standing over her. She blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed them so she could see who it was. It was Severus.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately caring. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. He waited patiently for her to stop, and she sat up in a few minutes and wiped her eyes. "There we go. Now, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"I...I won't be able to go home for Christmas. I've never had Christmas away from home. And now I can't see Dana or my parents or..." Her eyes filled with tears again but she angrily brushed them away.

"Calm down, Kelly. It'll be--"

"All right? Okay? Don't give me that bullshit. We're not living in a fairy tale, dammit! No one lives happily ever after anymore!"

"Fine then! How's this for unhappily ever after? I think we should break up!" Severus yelled back at her. She'd provoked his anger, strained his patience. "I guess this is what I get for going out with a mudblood Gryffindor!" His words stung her like knives and he turned around and walked away.

"Don't bother trying to talk to me," she screamed at him, "because I wouldn't even look at you for all the money in Gringotts!" She stalked to the Gryffindor common room. She bounded up the stairs three at a time so she could avoid questions from her fellow Gryffindors. She locked the door behind her and flopped down on the bed, completely worn out from the emotional strain of what had just happened. She was too sad to cry, too exhausted to expend the energy, her eyes too dry to cry.

Kelly knew that Severus' pride would keep him from even looking at her again. She knew this and thought she felt her heart breaking. There was a rattle of the doorknob and a quick curse, followed by "Alohamora!" The lock undid and Lily and Professor McGonagall walked into the room, and Lily was holding Kelly's letters.

"Care to talk, Kelly?" The professor asked.

"Not really."

"I see you're not going home for the holidays. That's good."

"Why's that good?" Now Kelly was just confused. She pushed the break-up out of her mind and listened to McGonagall.

"We haven't been keeping up our cover with you. See, everyone in your town thinks you're going to this prestigious boarding school on a basketball scholarship. As far as I know you haven't played the game since you got here. We're going to get you a coach and we'll set up a court in Hogsmeade for you to practice on twice a day. Your planning period before potions with Slytherin and after your last class of the day, Herbology." Kelly realized her mouth was hanging open and she promptly shut it.

"Are you serious? By Merlin's beard, that'd be great! I mean...oh never mind. When'll I start?"

"We've already found the tutor, we just have to finish setting up the court. We should be ready for you to start on Monday." Kelly's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"But today's Thursday!"

Suddenly, Kelly saw Hagrid walk into her room, looking for something. She started to say something, but stopped. All of a sudden he whirled around and ran through the wall. He didn't come back. She shook her head, knowing that she had just Seen something, but she didn't know what. _Oh well,_ she thought, _it didn't seem **too** important._

Lily and Professor McGonagall were staring at her oddly, and she dismissed all thoughts of her vision.

"Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute there. What were you saying?"

"We'll get a portkey to go to and from practice. It'll take less time."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Kelly said. Professor McGonagall walked out, and Lily sat down on her bed facing Kelly.

"Who are you going out with?" The question was so sudden that Kelly was speechless.

"I--I'm-"

"Then you two broke up?" Kelly forced back her tears.

"It doesn't matter. It's over, so don't worry. It's done."

"I guess I'll have to trust you, then. But I don't want to. You've been acting really weird lately, and I don't know why."

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed. I'm going to the common room to work on the potions essay." She half-staggered downstairs and worked, uninterrupted, for about half an hour before the boys came in from Quidditch practice, dripping wet and muddy. Kelly looked up, smiling slightly at their disheveled robes before getting up and getting them some towels to dry off with.

"Thanks, Kelly," Sirius nearly spat. He glared at her. James looked surprised at Sirius and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Kelly, who shrugged.

"You're welcome, Sirius," she said sweetly. "How was Quidditch practice?"

"Fine." He said curtly.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you," Kelly said, "privately." James walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Sirius, what's wrong with you? Why're you acting so weird?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Especially not now."

"Why?"

"Because I might do this." He strode forward purposefully and tilted her head to the side. He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue pushing slightly against her lips before he broke away. He stalked up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Kelly was still standing there, dazed and confused, looking at where Sirius had gone when Lily came down.

"What happened?" Lily demanded. "Why're you acting so weird?"

"Sirius kissed me."

"He did what?! Oh my God! Are you two going out now?"

"No, I don't think so. No, we're not. That's definitely no."

Kelly was so busy now with her basketball practices that she barely even had time to look at Severus or Sirius. But she couldn't avoid Sirius forever. Until then, though, she'd stay away from him.

"Kelly?" Her head snapped up, and she saw that it was Sirius. She sighed and pushed her book aside.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't seen you like ever anymore."

"I have basketball practice twice a day," she reminded him.

"I know, but...still. I think you're avoiding me."

"A little. That kiss was really unexpected, and I'm not sure what I think about it." She admitted. It was the truth, but she saw how his face fell after hearing it. "I mean, I'm not sure if I think about you like that. No matter what happens, I still want to be friends." She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, waiting to see his reaction.

To her surprise, he seemed satisfied. He looked like he was going to sit down, but Kelly looked at the clock and sighed. Time for basketball.

"Can you put these in the common room?" She handed Sirius her books and dug in her robe to find her portkey, a small ball that looked rather like a Snitch. She started to walk down the hall to hide so no one would panic when she disappeared. 

She'd been going to a place near the Slytherin dungeons lately because no one but the Slytherins even went down there, most people avoided it as much as they could. She hid behind a gargoyle statue just in case and waited to be transported. She cringed when she heard voices, and felt dread take over when she realized who it was: Lucius and Tom.

She huddled into a small ball and hoped they wouldn't notice her. She should be so lucky.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Lucius said in a low, menacing voice.

"You did." Kelly said meekly. Her eyes dropped to her watch. She still had a few minutes before the portkey would take her.

"Imperio!" This time it was Tom who cast the spell. Kelly's mind went blank, except for a vague happy feeling. The portkey dropped off of her lap as she stood up, following Tom's orders. She heard his voice in her head telling her to turn around. She followed his command, not even realizing that she had dropped her portkey.

"Walk forward." Tom guided her through the halls and out of the school. He and Lucius hid behind a shrub and gave her commands from the hidden spot. The had her keep walking forward into the lake. The cold water swirled around her ankles, then knees, then finally closed over her head. Her foot became entwined in a patch of seaweed, and Tom took off the Imperius spell. She panicked and tried to kick to the surface, but her foot only became more stuck. Her lungs screamed for oxygen, and she involuntarily took in a burning lungful of water and, thankfully, passed out.

A mermaid swam over to the young girl hanging limply in the water. She disentangled her foot and brought her to land. She laid her on the shore and covered her up with leaves to keep her warm. Tom and Lucius had long since left. The mermaid hovered over Kelly until she drew in a ragged breath and coughed up a lungful of water and fell asleep.

"Where's Miss Wick?" Professor Damioni asked abruptly. She was the Potions teacher and apt to be moody. "Mister Black? Any ideas on where you beloved is?"

"I'm not sure," Lily interrupted, angry at the professor. "I think she was at Hogsmeade for basketball."

"Professor - I need to speak with you for a moment." Damioni strode over to the Headmaster and they talked in undertones.

"Well, class, instead of learning about potions today, we're going to get the pleasure of searching the grounds for Miss Wick." She said cynically.

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked the Headmaster.

"We're not sure. But we need a group of students to look in the Slytherin rooms, a group to look in the Gryffindor rooms, a group to look upstairs, and a group to look on the grounds."

Sirius and Hagrid volunteered to search the grounds. Severus also stepped forward.

"I'd like to search the grounds, too," he said while looking down to avoid glares from the Gryffindors.

The class went off to search their respective areas. Hagrid was searching by the lake, and first he looked in it, but she wasn't there. He'd almost searched the entire shore and was giving up hope.

"She's--" He looked down and stopped mid-sentence. He thought at first that she was a wood-elf because she was covered in leaves head to toe and soil was smudged on her face but he soon recognized her.

"She's here!" The giant bellowed, and the sound bounced off of the castle walls. He knelt down and picked her up with surprising gentleness and started to walk towards the castle. Her eyes snapped open with his jolting walk and she smiled wryly."

"I wondered how long it would be until you found me," She said in a hoarse whisper. "It sure took you long enough."

__

Well, it wasn't that long. compared to the last chapter, anyways. This was barely 6.5 pages typed, so you should be happy. **Remember: no more unless I have 10+ reviews from different people! I'm warning you.**


	5. Close Encounters of the Werewolf Kind

****

Chapter 5: Close Encounters of the Werewolf Kind

A/N: I just noticed that last chapter was chapter 4 but I labeled it chapter 3. Sorry for any confusion. Um, first off, at the moment my mind is completely in the gutter, just to warn you. This chapter contains some EXTREME smut, enclosed in asterisks. If you have virgin eyes, ears, minds, or anything virgin DO NOT READ IT! Anyways, um, it has some Kelly/Severus contact **(contact yeah right).** Oh, shut up Kelly, just because you get laid...honestly, I don't know why she's such a snot. Grrr.....multiple personalities...can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Wow I just thought of something (it's been a while since I last thought here people) since Kelly is my alter ego does that mean that I got laid by Severus too? Hee hee hee...**No it doesn't!** Oh shut up Kelly. Um, I need reviews. I have this strange disease and if I don't get any reviews I'm going to die. I'm serious here people.

p.s. bold italic beans it's Kelly, my alter ego speaking.

p.p.s. I've been notified that my characters are very, ahem, mature. Oh well. I have mature 11 year olds. Seriously, go to an elementary school and watch the kids there. They're quite mature. (4th grade, um, freak buddies)

Severus jumped when he heard Hagrid yell. He sprinted around the castle and caught up with him at the doors. Hagrid stopped when he saw Severus coming over with a concerned look on his face.

Severus brushed a stray lock of hair from Kelly's face.

"Could I take her in?" He asked. "I need to talk to Kelly. I don't want credit for finding her, I only need to talk to her." Hagrid nodded.

"Yeh need teh do what yeh need teh do. Ken yeh carry 'er?" Severus put out his arms and Hagrid lightly set Kelly in them. "Yeh get 'er?" Severus was surprised at how light she was, and ducked into the nearest hallway so he could talk to her longer.

"Kelly - I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to--"

"It's not your fault. There was no way you could've known that they would've done this."

"It was Tom and Lucius, wasn't it?" He asked, even though he already knew that it was. A tear slid out of her eye and onto his shoulder.

"Can you do a Memory Charm on me? So I don't remember who did either attack?" Severus ducked into Dumbledore's office, and laid her down on the floor, kneeling next to her.

"You let SEVERUS take her? What were you thinking?" Sirius exploded at Hagrid. "She was attacked by a SLYTHERIN and you give her to one? Sometimes I question your intelligence!" Hagrid looked down.

"He said he needed teh talk teh her." He said huskily. Sirius ran into the castle, muttering to himself.

"Where'd they go...where would he take her...think like a Slytherin..." He looked down a hallway and saw a trail of muddy footprints leading to Dumbledore's office. He opened the door slowly, quietly. His eyes adjusted to the dark in a second and he peered around the room. Something in the corner caught his eye, and he walked closer.

"Snape! Get off her!" He screamed. He strode forward purposefully and grabbed Severus by the collar. He yanked him off of Kelly, choking him. Kelly looked up at Sirius, frightened at his anger.

"Sirius! What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing?"

"I'm...protecting you from this - this Slytherin."

"Did it ever occur to you that it was my idea? Did you ever consider it? No, you just assumed that it was Severus' fault!" Sirius stepped back, and his jaw dropped. "Shut your trap, Sirius, or something might fly in."

"She's right, Sirius," Severus sneered, "So could you please let go of my collar?" Sirius yanked it back further and Severus emitted a semi-strangled cough, then Sirius let go of his robe. Severus rubbed his neck ruefully and stepped towards Kelly.

"I need to get you to the infirmary to make you're okay from your accident. See you later, Mr. Black." He scooped Kelly up and stalked past Sirius. In the hall, he stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry for...the way I acted. In there."

"No problem at all," She said, trying her hardest to sound nonchalant. It didn't work." Ummm, yeah. I hope Miss Duvall doesn't try to keep me in the infirmary overnight. I really hate that place.

Miss Duvall did keep her in the hospital wing overnight, for two nights in fact. Miss Drake came back and gave Kelly some Veritaserum before questioning her, but Kelly's answers were about the same, thanks to Severus' Memory Charm. She thanked him for it when he came in to get her out of the infirmary.

"Anything for a friend. Everything for you."

"Everything?" she teased him. He looked at her and a devilish smile crossed her face.

"Um, would you like to come to the, um, I mean, to my room?" Severus asked a little sheepishly. Kelly smiled, knowing quite well how much nerve it took him to ask her that.

"Sure," she shrugged, almost pulling off the uncaring act. They walked in silence for the rest of the way to the Slytherin room.

"Mors dabitur te," The password was Latin, which the Slytherins felt symbolized power.

"Si venis in regionem hanc." The wall answered as it opened.

Severus led the way through the enormous common room, richly decorated with thick plush fabrics. He pushed open a thick wooden door and Kelly gasped at the size and condition of the rooms. They didn't even have to share rooms, either.

************************************************************************

Kelly reached behind herself and pushed the door closed. She looked back at Severus and their lips locked, a new passion flaring between them. He walked her backwards until she felt the bed at mid-thigh level. She scooted back on it until she was laying full-length along his bed and he was still standing at the foot of the bed, but not for long. He was soon hovering over her, his long fingers swiftly undoing the long row of tiny buttons holding her robes on and kissed each new inch of skin.

She shuddered when he pulled back to remove his own robes, and pulled him close, her hands roaming down his sides and into his boxers. She started to feel his stiff cock, and he started breathing more heavily. She pulled his boxers down and he entered her. A delicious friction spread through her body. She moaned and Severus thought that he'd never heard anything so sweet. Then the friction became too much for him to bear and he came into her. When it was finished they lay next to each other, their breathing filling the bedroom. Kelly fell asleep in a few minutes and her breathing put him to sleep soon after.

************************************************************************

Kelly woke up and looked at the clock.

"Oh my God!" she shouted. "It's 2 in the morning!" Severus sat up and rubbed his eyes while watching her dress. She was so slim, but she wasn't skinny like the Slytherin girls were. They were thin thanks to anorexia or bulimia, but Kelly was muscular, athletic, absolutely breath-taking...in more ways than one. She finished dressing and walked over to Severus.

"See you later," She whispered in his ear. He grabbed her chin and brought it next to his and kissed her. She kissed back briefly before she abruptly left.

Kelly made it back to the Gryffindor tower without running into Peeves, or any other ghost for that matter. She was glad.

"My, dear, you've been out late tonight." The Fat Lady said kindly. "I trust you're feeling all right?"

"Never felt better, actually. I was getting help with my make-up work for Transfigurations." Kelly lied. "The password is...um...oh yeah, Gingerbread Griffin." The portrait swung open and Kelly stepped inside. She had an immediate feeling of dread as she entered the room but she shrugged it off as she walked up the stairs to her room. She reached for the door handle but paused for a half-second before she opened it. The door swung open slowly, revealing the scene inside inch by agonizing inch.

Lily, James, Hagrid, Peter, Judith, Sprout, Remus, even Sirius (who wasn't talking to her as far as she knew) were sitting in the room, their faces showing varying degrees of shock. The door finished swinging open, revealing two more people, Arthur and Molly, a Gryffindor girl who'd just transferred from Beaubaxtons.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked. "What's wrong?" Peter finally answered her question in a wavering voice.

"Remus is...is...a...a...werewolf."

__

Well, kind of a cliffhanger. Not really but it's close. Remember my life...I need reviews here people and I need them now. **I feel my head getting weak...everything's going faint**...oh shut up it's just because you got laid by Severus. Since you and me are the same person...**Shut up! Severus is mine, not yours! All mine!** God I hate multiple personalities. As I was saying, I love all of you people that saved my life and reviewed my story. Love ya'll!


	6. Of Werewolves and Visions

****

Of Werewolves and Visions

__

A/N: Hey!!!!!!! Yay, I finally posted! Woo-hoo! Um, anyways, I guess if you have a weak stomach you might have trouble reading this. It's kinda gory, I guess. I don't know, I guess it's kinda gory, Kelly had it worse but I edited it. I know it's kinda short, but maybe I'll get more reviews if I write more little sections. Hint, hint...And people to be famous this week are...Hazelline, Azalai, and Sioned136. They reviewed either this story or my vampire one, so I want to thank them. Thanks, guys! Read on!

Disbelief flooded through Kelly's veins.

"He's what?"

"A werewolf," Remus answered, rather dejectedly. "A shape-shifter, a freak of nature!"

"No, yeh're not a freak, Remus," Hagrid boomed. "I'll have yeh know that werewolves are very common in the world." So like Hagrid, knowing so much about magical creatures.

"So you're...a werewolf? Not that it's...it's a bad thing. Have you told Senecis? McGonagall? Anyone?" They all shook their heads, ashamed.

"We thought...that since you're the Seer you could tell us what to do." Mollie ventured, her small voice barely audible above the breathing of everyone else. "You know, go into a trance or something?" Kelly sighed. She had no idea how to do what they wanted, was a little disappointed that her friends would have these kinds of Seers. But she knew that they wouldn't do anything unless she said to. She sighed again.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. I'll need everyone to leave. But Lily. She needs to make sure nothing happens to me." Everyone nodded dumbly. "Well leave already!" She said a little sharply. There was a mad rush for the door asthe clock struck midnight. Kelly sifted through her desk drawer and found Severus' necklace and put it on, hoping that maybe it would help her to get into a trance, since it kind of had before. The metal was cold against her neck, and it raised goosebumps along her arms. She flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

She still hadn't had a trance in half an hour, and the rhythm of Lily's breathing (she had fallen asleep) was lulling Kelly to sleep. She finally nodded off around 12:45 and woke up when Lily shook her.

"Nothing?" she asked. Kelly shook her head.

"I don't think we should tell anyone just eyt. It'll be our secret for the time being. Until we figure out what to do." She said slowly. "We don't need to scare everyone for nothing." Lily nodded, and the two walked outside to the common room. Remus jumped up, obviously not having slept that night.

"Well?"

"We should keep this among ourselves." Kelly said. "For now, at least. After all, we don't know if you're dangerous, do we?"

That month, the full moon occured on Christmas Eve. Everyone looked for it with trepidation, not knowing what would happen. Night fell early, but the moon still hadn't risen when they were supposed to go to bed. They sat in the common room, looking at each other nervously. There was a noise in the corner and everyone turned.

Just then, they heard it. A deep throaty growl. Everyone turned back around to face a werewolf. His fur was a deep chestnut brown and his fangs showed around his lips, which curled back in a hideous snarl.

His powerful hind legs launched him through the air at Arthur, the closest to him. He ripped the unfortunate redhead's throat out amid the screams from everyone else. He quickly massacred the entire group, Kelly being the only one who hadn't died yet. He had ripped open her stomach, and it was taking longer to kill her. 

Remus ran to the boys dormitories and continued his killing rampage, screams floating down the staircase.

__

He's going to kill the whole school, Kelly realized. Remus bounded down the stairs (A/N: that sounds a little too happy go lucky, doesn't it? Review me and tell me what you think.) and started towards the girls dormitories. He stopped before he reached the stairs, though. Apparently he saw that Kelly was still alive. He walked over slowly, deliberately. He glared at her down his muzzle, his hot, iron smelling breath searing her face.

"Remus, wait. I'm your friend. I won't hurt you." She wheezed. She thought he paused for a minute but he pounced on her neck, tearing it to shreds as her blood covered everything in sight.

She struggled to open her eyes and saw Sirius, looking shocked, hovering over her. _How can that be? _She thought. _He's dead._

She closed her eyes again and suddenly she was back in her room, surrounded by her friends. She looked all around and pinched herself a few times but they (and Hogwarts) were still there.

__

Then I'm not dead! She thought gleefully. _And they aren't, either! It was all a Vision!_ She realized that everyone was looking at her questioningly.

"We definitely need to tell someone." She said. "Right away."

__

A/N: Is that considered a cliffhanger? Review me and tell me! Pleeeeez! Or else I'm going to sic my demonic ducks on you! (Ducks made a pact with the devil so that their quacks wouldn't echo because it annoyed them. And at night, their eyes grow red, if you bother to look. LOLOLOLOL!) Vale! Oh, and if Azalai is reading this, I think I might be able to correct your Latin tonight.


	7. A Random Chapter In Which Nothing Happen...

****

A Random Chapter in Which Not Much Happens

__

A/N: Um, hi. If any of you remember me and read this, it's me again. Sorry it's taken so long to get this posted. I was (at first) hoping to get reviews. But that didn't really happen. I did get Amy's, though, and thanx bunches! And then my sister came home for spring break and the computer is in her room and I couldn't use it. Then I was just too damn busy. I finally finished my homework and realized that it's been absolute ages since I last posted so I thought I would. And people, please review me. I want to add new characters so make up some and put their descriptions in your review. Be as specific as possible. This'll be a kinda sorta in a way interactive fic. So REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS AND CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Headmaster Senecis was very understanding of the situation, more so than any of them had ever expected him to be.

"There's a place just outside of Hogwarts, not much more than a shack, really, but it'll keep you from hurting anyone. I'll take you out to see where it is tomorrow. It's not a long walk from the school."

"Headmaster? Can we go too? In case, you know," Lily said shyly. The Headmaster smiled at her benevolently. (A.N.: ooh, big word...)

"Yes, dear. In fact, we'll all go together. But you need to go to bed. It's late and you have a big day tomorrow." They wearily walked to the Gryffindor tower and quiet settled over the Hogwarts castle. Only Kelly had an uneasy sleep.

She was floating above the Hogwarts grounds. She looked down at herself and saw that she was grown up. A sudden light seemed to pin her up against a wall, and she looked behind her and realized she was against an old wooden wall. She looked in front of her and saw three hooded figures advancing towards her. She tried to move away but she couldn't. The figures halted and slowly reached up to pull back their hoods and....................................and she was back in bed, Lily hovering over her. She sat up, her heartbeat slowing down as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness from the intense light in her dream.

"You have a vision?" Lily asked. Kelly nodded. "Of what?"

"I was flying, then I was up against a wall of some kind with a light pinning me on it and these three people--"

"People? Who?"

"I don't know. They had hoods and they were reaching to take them off and I woke up. And that's it."

"We should tell Professor Dumbledore. Do you think they were going to hurt you?"

"Yeah. But they seemed so...so familiar. I don't know why."

"Girls! Get back to bed this instant!" Professor McGonagall's voice resounded in their room. Both heads snapped up. McGonagall was standing in the doorway, glowering at them.

"Yes, ma'am." Lily squeaked, and dove back into her bed.

"That's better. Now, how about getting some sleep? I don't think you want to lose any house points, not do you?" She closed ther door and Kelly stared up at the ceiling, her mind frantically trying t find meaning in her last vision.

__

Okay, I'll keep it short. Kinda like this chapter. Sorry. But if I go any further it'll be extremely huge. So give me your characters and ideas and PUHLEASE review me! Answer this question: If a guy you like randomly calls you, does he like you? It happened yesterday, so I am curious on your thoughts. If you don't answer my question and/or give me characters and/or things to happen, I'll set my Satanic Stampeding Cows on you. Hah! There, I'm just the animal keeper for the devil (and his concubine, but we won't go into that...), not the bird-keeper! Oh, and good news: my parents are more lenient about the computer because I just got my grades and they were awesome! I only had one B+ (and that was my lowest!?!) So just push that little button right down there.

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/


End file.
